


A Cat Called Miko

by BlairFagin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just human Bulkhead and cat Miko being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Called Miko

Sundays were fantastic, the one day Bulkhead could sleep in without interruption. The world past his bed failed to exist. The pillows somehow felt softer, the blankets warmer and for once the springs of the old mattress didn’t jab him in the back. The outside world was quiet and the sun didn’t blind him as it shone through the broken blinds, the world had somehow arranged itself to be perfect for Bulkhead that day. It was shattered though as he remembered he owned a cat, his memory jogged by the set of little needle sharp claws digging into his scalp. 

The sound that left him was less a primal roar of pain he would have preferred and more a girlish shriek. Bulkhead jolted upright and the small kitten was flung halfway across the room by the momentum, hitting the floor with a thud. 

“Miko!”

The kitten remained motionless on the floor for the three longest seconds of Bulkhead’s life before she jolted upwards, sharp brown eyes staring at the floor like it had been what was responsible for her pain. Her small claws shot out and she swatted at the carpet between little leaps in the air. Miko leapt about like a tornado of claws and fur, taking out her aggression on anything within her reach, the floor, the dresser, a pair of Bulkhead’s shoes, an empty plastic wrapper. Bulkhead was entranced as the Japanese Bobtail kitten’s rampage carried on for several more minutes and through several more objects until she came to a sudden stop at the bedside table. She remained shock still for a good ten seconds before she attacked her short fur with her tongue for a moment and then seemed to defy gravity as she scaled the bedside table, ran across its surface and dive-bombed into Bulkhead’s stomach. 

Bulkhead had been reluctant to get a pet, but Arcee had insisted he get something to keep him company. He wasn’t like her, his partner wasn’t dead, Wheeljack just spent most of his time away on business. In the end he had settled on a cat, nowhere near as much commitment as the puppy Arcee had. Or so he had thought, before Miko had arrived in his life. 

Bulkhead surveyed the damage to the room with a sigh, he didn’t even know why he bothered cleaning up anymore. Miko wriggled about on the blanket, attacking anything that even so much as twitched. Bulkhead picked up the hyperactive kitten and held her to eye level as she chewed on his fingers. “Are you ever going to behave?”

Miko stopped, her ears twitching forwards as she stared Bulkhead in the face. Her rough tongue darted out and she licked his nose as she purred deep in her tiny chest. Bulkhead chuckled as he held the kitten close and lay back down. Miko settled herself in the centre of his chest and curled in on herself, purring the entire time. Bulkhead tickled her behind the ears until he fell asleep.


End file.
